


Time's Up

by fairiesvmk



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Woosan, sanwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesvmk/pseuds/fairiesvmk
Summary: "Don't bite more off than you can chew." San did exactly that when he made a bad call, resulting him getting bitten.





	Time's Up

San raises his axe and swung, the rotten body dropping to the floor. "Wooyoung! Go to the house!" San shouted. He chopped another body down and caught up with the other. Wooyoung lead the way as San would continue to cut down any zombie that got too close to them. "Just keep going!" 

There were a few straggling zombies at the front of the house, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. They don't have enough time to mess around, they had to be quick. The neighborhood had a herd passing through, they couldn't risk being swarmed. The kill the few zombies at the from of the house and bang on the door.

"Guys! Open up!" San banged on the door and turned around to face the biters that were coming towards them. "We have an audience!" San shouts as he impales another zombie that limped up to the porch. The front door opens and Wooyoung drags him in and slams it behind them, putting the three boards over the door.

San sits on the floor as Seonghwa comes over to help Wooyoung with boarding the doors. "What the hell happened?"

"Fuckin' herd is coming through the neighborhood..., Wooyoung and I got separated from Yunho, Jongho and Mingi..." San rubs his face, a bit of blood smearing on his cheek.

"They had to leave us, they took the car." Wooyoung said softly. The zombies were starting to bang on the doors. Hongjoong comes downstairs.

"Are they okay? Are _you guys_ okay?" 

"Yeah, they're fine, they got in the car before any of the biters could even get near." San said.

Wooyoung nodded. "It was a close call but as far as I know, everyone is okay."

Yeosang had come down stairs not too long after Hongjoong. He was staring at San who was sitting on the floor against the wall. San stared back at him for a moment, and looked away.

"Sang, what's wrong?" Seonghwa looked over at him, and looked in the direction he was looking. 

"San..." Seonghwa gasped.

San shook his head. "Don't."

"Baby you're... you're hurt.." Wooyoung kneeled neck to him. Blood was dripping through San's shirt around his side. "S..San..." Wooyoung's fingers curled under the hem of San's shirt.

"don't do it Woo.." San said defeatedly. Despite San's weak pleas, Wooyoung pulls the shirt up over the wound. His breath shudders, as he inhales. "You..."

"I told you not to." San shakes his head. Hongjoong curses frustratedly and and walks away. Seonghwa follows after him to cool him down.

"I'm bit."

"No! No, we can, we can fix you, we just need some antibiotics, some alcohol, and you'll... you'll be fine.." Wooyoungs hands tremble as he cups San's face, and pats his shoulders. He sniffles and continues in a whisper. _"Everything is gonna be okay, we'll be okay. You're okay."_

"Wooyoung. Don't do this." San grabbed his hand. "You'll be fine if you just accept it now." Wooyoung shook his head, as tears began to form at his eyes. "We can fix this... we can-.."

"Enough, Woo! We can't fix this. We can accept it and move on." San shouts. "This is hard enough as it is!"

Seonghwa comes in and clears his throat. "Take this upstairs. The zombies are gonna go crazy knowing there's food where they can't reach. We need to discuss this later, but you both need to rest."

"There _is_ no later. He's bit! We don't have enough time!" Wooyoung screams. The zombies pile up at the door, clawing at the walls.

"Christ, Woo.." Yeosang mutters.

"Yeah, have some respect for the dead." San jokes sarcastically.

"Please," Wooyoung squeezes San's knee. "Don't leave me.." He holds in a few sobs.

"If there was anything I could do, to stop this. I would, Woo. I'd do it for you." San raises his hand and wipes Wooyoung's cheeks, attempting to dry his tears. Yeosang came over to help San stand up, Wooyoung followed as they all decided to go upstairs. 

The house had a total of four rooms. One downstairs and three upstairs. Wooyoung and San stayed together in their room for a while before it would be time to eat.

"Does it hurt?" Wooyoung asks. He has his head laying against San's chest, while San has his arms around Wooyoung's torso.

"It itches. Stings little too. The damn thing didn't even take a bite out of me." San chuckles. "Don't worry about me. I'm doing fine."

"I can't believe you're just... okay with this... leaving things how they are." Wooyoung whispers.

"I'm not okay with it, but I can't fight it. There are things in this world we have to accept." San says, and runs his hand through Wooyoung's hair. "Your hair is getting a little long."

"Cut it for me, then." Wooyoung suddenly turns to him. San scoffs. "I might mess up your hair though."

"You won't. And if you do, that's okay. It's not like looks matter anymore. I mean look at you-"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" San jolts up and shouts. Wooyoung scampers off the bed, and bolts out the room.

San walks after him with a smile on his face. "Bring back a pair of scissors- and don't run with them!" He yells in the doorway of their room. San goes to stand in front of a mirror, lifting his shirt. The wound looks sickly pale, and all of his veins and nerves are blue, dead. When San steps away from the mirror, Wooyoung is staring at him.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to see how it looked." San scratched his head and shrugged.

"It looks worse." Wooyoung mumbles.

"Gee, thanks." San smiles. "Sit in the chair. A cutie needs a trim." San pecks Wooyoung on the cheek before he sits in the chair.

"Your skin feels warm, San. How are you feeling?" Wooyoung says.

San hums, and begins trimming Wooyoung's hair. "A little tired, honestly. But that's aside from me receiving the bite. The real bite in the ass was stocking up supplies."

"Mingi, Jongho and Yunho haven't returned yet." Wooyoung whispers. San continues to snip at the ends of Wooyoung's hair. "They'll be back." 

Wooyoung hums. 

They sit in silence as San snips his hair.

By the time the others return, it was time for dinner. They all sat at the dinner table and started to eat their soup. San puts his spoon down in his bowl, the metal clinking against the glass. He clears his throat.

"So guys. I wanted to tell you something." He looks at Mingi, Yunho and Jongho. "This might be hard to hear-"

He hears Wooyoung sniffling at the end of the table.

Yunho's mouth opens, as if he's put the pieces together. San continues, sitting back in his chair, and folding his hands together. "When me and Woo made our way back home, I..." He sighs shakily. "I got bit."

Jongho stands up. "We can just cut whatever part got bit off! Is it your arm? Leg?" He starts coming over to San's side of the table. San sees Hongjoong drop his face into his hands. Seonghwa rubs his back.

"No, Jong.. it's.." San bites his lip and sighs again. He stands and lifts the end of his shirt up to show his side. "We can't stop this one."

"San... we're so sorry that we left-" Mingi started but San cut him off.

"Don't be. We told you guys to go. It was just a bad call we made." San waves it off. "Everything is okay."

Wooyoung slams his fist on the table, startling everyone. "Would you quit saying that?! _This_ is not okay!"

San ignores his outburst and continues to eat his soup. "For god sake San, say something!"

"I love you guys." San says, tears spilling over as he continues to eat his soup. "I'm so scared, but I love you guys."

"Fuck, don't start crying-" Seonghwa sniffles. "Don't do this now.."

"I'm sorry guys, I really am," San's voices cracks as he cries out. "I want to be with you guys forever, but the world has different plans."

Everyone was either tearing up or sobbing. Wooyoung had pulled San into him, San sobbed into Wooyoung's neck while Wooyoung cried into San's hair. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough.. I could've had more time if I was stronger.." San cried.

-

San lasted 3 more days, until his body weakened completely. He laid on the couch downstairs, his breathing delayed, eyes glossed over.

Wooyoung sniffled, and held his hand. "San, baby, don't leave me.. I'm not ready.. to lose you..."

San stared at him, a weak smile on his face. "Youngie.. don't cry.." He coughed into his hand, blood staining it. His organs were shutting down for hours. He only had so much time left. 

"No.." Wooyoung's voice cracked. The other sat around, glumly watching over them. They had all said their goodbyes earlier. "I can't do this."

"That's fine. Because I'll do it for all of you." San pulled out his gun. Wooyoung grabbed his wrist. "You can't."

"I will." San sat up. "The neighborhood is cleared of the herd. I'll go to an empty house and do it when I'm ready."

"We can't ask you to do that." Hongjoong spoke up.

"And I can't...." San coughs again. "-can't ask you guys to do this for me."

"San..." Wooyoung dropped his head on San's lap. "Don't do this."

"Sit up, Youngie." San says hoarsely. Wooyoung hesitantly sits up and looks at him. San weakly leans forward to leave a kiss on his forehead. San leans back and runs his fingers through his hair, and pulls him forward for a hug.

"I love you Wooyoung." He rasps.

"I love y-you too San." Wooyoung sobs, desperately clutching at San's clothes, trying to pull him closer.

His time was up.

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of the fic San leaves to another house across the neighborhood and used the gun, and the other members mourned their loss when they heard the shot go off.


End file.
